


sick days

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nausea, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, One Shot, Referenced Vomiting, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being a nurse meant keeping track of almost hundreds of patients in a single day, checking on equipment, appointments, vitals and more. Therefore it was difficult to check on your own health. Luckily for Hansol, he has Seungkwan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	sick days

Usually, Seungkwan wasn’t that panicked when he woke up in the morning and found that his omega wasn’t there. Being a nurse, Hansol often had to work various hours which Seungkwan found challenging to keep track of so whenever he woke up, and his fiancé wasn’t there, he was never too worried about it. However, that morning as he woke up to Hansol’s side of the bed empty, he checked the time and saw that it was the middle of the night. It worried him a bit as usually Hansol never took the night shift and if he did, that was the one time where Seungkwan would be aware of his whereabouts.

Getting out of bed, Seungkwan rubbed his eyes trying to fully wake himself up when he heard a small noise coming from down the hall. In his tired state, he wasn’t able to decipher what the sound was, but when he became more awake, he realised what the noise was.

Muffled whimpers of pain.

Shooting out of bed, Seungkwan rushes to the bathroom, almost tripping over his own feet. When he finally reached there, the whimpers became louder, and he could hear Hansol crying softly to himself which had awoken his protective alpha side with a need to protect his omega from whatever was causing him harm.

“Sol?”

He only got a pained whimper in response.

“Sollie, I’m coming in okay? Alpha’s going to help you.”

Opening the door, Seungkwan was met with the sight of Hansol curled up in a fetal position on the floor next to the toilet, which was open, and he was occasionally shuddering. Flushing the toilet, Seungkwan crouched down next to him, brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Sol, why didn’t you wake me up hm? I would’ve been able to help you.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you” the omega croaked another shudder attacking his already weak body.

“You can never disturb me, sweetheart” Seungkwan cooed as he brought his omega closer to him. “How long have you been here, Nonie?”

“I dunno, maybe half an hour? I wasn’t keeping track” Hansol buried himself into Seungkwan’s chest deeply inhaling his scent in the hopes that it would calm down his body.

Seungkwan saw this action and gave a small sigh before repositioning himself so he could carry Hansol back to their bed. The omega linked his hands behind Seungkwan’s neck, finding the new position more comfortable as he was now able to immerse himself into his alpha’s scent. He was so content that when they had reached the bedroom, he made no move to let go.

“Nonie, you have to let go so I can go get you some water.”

“Noo” Hansol whined his words muffled from where he was pressed up against Seungkwan’s chest “omega wants to come with you Kwannie.”

Sighing, Seungkwan simply shakes his head and turns around so he could carry Hansol down to the kitchen, placing him on the countertop while he poured a glass of water and got out a bucket.

“I don’t think I should give you food or medicine at this time Sollie,” he said thoughtfully while lifting the glass so Hansol could take small sips “I’ll let you drink water for now and then when you wake up in the morning, I’ll give you something small to eat and some medicine.”

“Don’t you have to go to work?” Hansol slurred, the sickness rendering his mouth useless.

“Don’t worry about that Sollie. I’ll call in and tell them I’m not coming, same for you” Seungkwan caressed Hansol’s cheek as he said this, so he felt more than saw the small smile that graced his omega’s face.

“Thanks, Kwannie. Love you”

“I love you too baby,” Seungkwan said with a lighthearted giggle at how cute Hansol sounded with his words slurring together.

He took the glass of water and bucket to the bedroom before coming back to get Hansol who was whining despite the older not being gone for more than a few seconds. The omega still refused to walk so Seungkwan carried him to their room and placed him down, so he was lying on his side if he had to wake up and throw up again. 

As Seungkwan watched Hansol, rubbing the centre of his abdomen in an attempt to lessen the pain, he waited for his lover to sleep before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.

•••

When Hansol woke up the next morning, he felt disgusting. His body felt like it was overheating, his mind was tired, and he had close to no strength in his body even to stand up. A wave of nausea hit him, and he lurched over the bed, seeing the bucket on the floor and aiming for that. After five minutes of dry heaving, the omega flopped back onto the bed groaning and clutching at his stomach again. The way he was feeling made him want to sleep and wake up when his body had sorted itself out even though he knew that wasn’t possible.

Realising he would need to call in sick, he tried to reach for his phone but was unable to find it in its usual place. Using all his strength, Hansol sat up in bed, looking around to try and make sense of what was happening only for Seungkwan to walk in with a glass of water. 

“Oh, you’re up this time!” Hansol tilted his head in confusion, waiting for Seungkwan to expand.

“Sorry, you’ve been quite out of it all day, but don’t worry. I’ve already called in sick for you for the next three days, and I’m staying home as well to look after you so just try to relax. And drink this, you look dehydrated.”

Opening his mouth, Hansol allowed Seungkwan to bring the glass of water to his parched lips and greedily gulped almost half of the water. Setting the glass on the bedside table, Seungkwan sat on the edge of the bed and brought up his hand to check Hansol’s temperature. Hansol leaned into the touch, finding slight comfort in his alpha’s scent.

“You still have a temperature but it's better than when I checked earlier. Since you’re fully awake now, I’m going to get you some toast to eat because you can’t just go the whole day without eating.”

Quickly, Seungkwan got up and jogged out of the room to do what he had just said, leaving Hansol alone again. The omega slumped in his bed slightly, hugging a pillow to try and quell his stomach pains while waiting for his alpha to come back. Usually, he would try to follow Seungkwan around the house by his scent, but his body was too weak to work. Huffing, he adjusted himself in their bed, annoyed at himself for being sick and for not being able to do any simple things on his own. When Seungkwan came back with the toast, Hansol got back up with a groan and moved his legs so that they were hanging over the bed, allowing his alpha to sit next to him.

“Do we have any aspirin?” Hansol asked, forcing himself to take a bite of the toast despite it seeming stale in his mouth.

“Yes, but you can’t have any.” 

“Kwannie,” he whined around mouthfuls of food. “I’m in so much pain, just half a tablet or something.”

“Sollie, you told me yourself that it’s not good to give aspirin for things like this and now you’re asking for it yourself? I thought doctors were meant to be bad patients, not nurses as well.” 

Even though he knew what Seungkwan said was right, it didn’t stop him from whining and resting his head on his lover’s shoulders. He took a couple more forced bites of the toast before gesturing for more water, which Seungkwan was quick to give to him. After sipping the water, he saw the alpha reach behind them and put a cold compress on his head, which instantly lessened his fever relief flooding through the omega.  
However, he couldn’t help but feel guilty that Seungkwan had to take time off work just to look after him and that this probably meant that the alpha had fewer days off for the future which he remembers they were going to use for planning the wedding.

“Sorry, Kwan,” he muttered sadly.

“Hm? What for baby?”

“Because I can’t take care of myself and you had to take time off work to do so instead.”

“Oh, Sollie” Seungkwan crooned, lifting the omega’s head so that they could look each other in the eyes. “You don’t have to be sorry. I should be here to look after you while you're sick, I would be a shitty alpha and fiance if I didn’t. Plus, as a nurse, you take care of enough people; it’s time for the roles to be reversed.”

Hansol let out a little giggly, endeared by his alpha’s sincerity and leaned forwards so he could rest his forehead against Seungkwan’s bringing his hands to rest at the elder’s nape. He found comfort in having the alpha so close as he was able to pick up his scent. Sighing in content, Hansol pushed Seungkwan lightly, indicating that he wanted to lie down which the alpha quickly obliged to. Bringing the omega flush to his body, Seungkwan flipped Hansol so that he was facing away from him and brought his hand to caress the omega’s stomach while he placed his nose near the younger’s scent gland. Releasing a comforting essence, Seungkwan kissed Hansol’s temple to soothe him.

“I’m here, my omega.”


End file.
